Electrically adjustable dampers are known from the state of the art. In these electrically adjustable dampers, the damper desired force can be adjusted with the aid of a controllable electrical current in dependence upon the driving situation of the motor vehicle in which the damper is mounted. Here, the current is controlled with the aid of a current/damping-force characteristic line, wherein a specific damping force is pregiven in dependence upon the vehicle situation and, from this characteristic line, it is determined which current is to be adjusted in order to adjust the pregiven damping force. This method of controlling electrically adjustable dampers is also utilized in the skyhook control method, which is disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,488,562; 6,243,631; and, 6,315,094.
In the control of the current for the electrically adjustable dampers of a motor vehicle, current jumps lead to jumps in the damping force of the particular damper so that the damping force can be adapted very rapidly to the driving situation of the motor vehicle. However, it has been shown that jumps in the damping force can cause unwanted noises in the motor vehicle.